


This Is Just To Say

by EpiphanyBlue



Series: Seeing It As I Do [2]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Gen, M/M, POV Carlos, Parody, Poetry, William Carlos Williams - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpiphanyBlue/pseuds/EpiphanyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forgive me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Just To Say

I examined  
the plums  
that were in  
the icebox

and which  
you were hopefully  
saving  
for Khoshekh,

because- well-  
they are unsuitable  
for human  
consumption.

-Scientist Carlos Scientists

P.S.  
Just  
trust me  
on this one.


End file.
